<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pheonix: Rain Brings Sun by nizzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013418">Pheonix: Rain Brings Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzie/pseuds/nizzie'>nizzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pheonix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hermit, OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzie/pseuds/nizzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple life for this self-proclaimed cowboy. Our young bachelor found a new life for himself helping a nearby ranch wrangle up wild horses. Nothing like being a hermit out in the woods with nobody to bother him but his horsey companion. But what happens when our socially deprived protagonist gets surprised by and unlikely visiter in the dead of night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delta/Midnight, Delta/Mila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pheonix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888099</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who dis?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prequel to my main story taking place during Delta's life as a human. Just a scenario I bounced around. Love the idea of virgin Delta having an odd encounter with a mysterious girl and not knowing how to handle the situation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The devils gonna make me a free man”</p><p> </p><p>	There was something oddly comforting about being alone, out in no-man's-land, cut off from society. At least it was to Delta, who for over four years had escaped the troubles that awaited him if he ever decided to return to a life among the common folk. Living out in his modest log cabin surrounded by trees and open land, Delta was content. Working as a hired hand for a ranch nearby wasn’t the most rewarding job, in fact, he hated it, but it paid and the guys at the ranch never questioned his past or pressed further into what he was doing all on his lonesome out in the woods. The worst Delta ever had to deal with these days were the harsh winters or bears who sometimes got too curious for their own good. It was otherwise very peaceful living, up until She showed up.</p><p> </p><p>	The sky gods, if there were any, were not particularly pleased that night. It was a downpour of rain and had been since Delta woke that morning. Days like this brought no work, and Delta spent the majority of his day dry and indoors after making sure his horse tied outside was adequately fed. By now he had himself tucked away in a room where maps of the area were laid out, drawn on, and pinned up on the wall. An oil lamp dimly lit the room in a warm yellow glow, contrasting the storm that had well been brewed outside. It was while he studied the movement patterns of wild horses that he heard his own horse making a commotion over the drowning sounds of rain.</p><p> </p><p>	Without hesitating Delta snatched the lamp, walking hurriedly to the front door, pulling his long brown leather cloak over one arm before grabbing his rifle, always resting in its place against the door frame. He swung the door open, light flooding out from the doorframe. He walked out onto his porch cautiously, shielded from the rain by the overhang. The lamp barely emitted enough light for him to see the treeline that circled his small plot of property. He looked over to see his horse standing in his spot by a particular tree. Its grey coat gleaned from the water rolling off it. The horse stood still under the branches that did nothing to keep it dry.</p><p> </p><p>	“Damn coyotes…” Delta grumbled as he assumed that’s what spooked his horse. His eyes scanned the looming darkness for any scrawny canine bastards running off. He half-heartedly joked to himself “Only those idiots would be running around in a storm like this.”</p><p> </p><p>	Confirming that whatever spooked his horse was no longer a threat, Delta returned inside. He closed the door behind him and leisurely hung his coat back up and set his gun down, already coming down from the adrenaline rush. He rubbed his tired eyes and decided now was as good a time as any to turn in for the night. He went from one end of the room to the other putting out the lamps in both his small kitchen and the living room. The only light left was the oil lamp from earlier that he would use to navigate through the dark cabin. He grabbed the handle of the lamp and began his way to the bedroom before a sound stopped him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>	A series of knocks against the front door sent a chill up his spine. He’d never seen anyone out this far into the wilderness, let alone come knock on his door, in a rainstorm on top of that. Delta honestly hoped for the off chance that maybe the coyotes learned how to knock on doors. Dealing with another human-being so unexpectedly was something he dreaded most. Regardless, he had to answer. He had to know who the hell found their way to his home, in the middle of this storm. His feet were heavy and reluctant to move towards the door, but he got them moving slowly step after step until he was able to reach out and grip his fingers around the doorknob. With his free hand, he leaned over grabbing the rifle and taking a deep breath before he was ready to find out who was waiting beyond the door between them.</p><p> </p><p>	He slowly turned the knob before swiftly opening the door and putting on the most uninviting scowl he could manage to make. His glare quickly gave in to look of surprise as his eyes widened and his hand released the doorknob, letting the door open the rest of the way with a long drawn out creak. Before him stood a woman, blonde strands of hair plastering her wet face, and her soaked clothes clinging to her small frame.</p><p> </p><p>	The hard lines of Delta’s face disappeared as his expression went from threatening to genuine shock. The shivering woman holding her arms and standing in front of him was one of the last things he expected to open his door too. He stood there staring at her, for a little too long at that, before snapping out of his surprised state and stumbling to find his words. Delta was never good at talking to girls, and this unexpected encounter made it damn near impossible for him to get the words stuck in his throat out.</p><p> </p><p>	“C-come in-please,” He stepped aside quickly and motioned with his hand to invite her in. For a moment, he wasn’t sure that he spoke out loud, seeing as the girl just stood there, unmoving. He started to think she didn’t hear him, but then the woman looked up at him and gave him a warm smile that made Delta nearly stop breathing. She was strikingly beautiful. Shivering and wet, but beautiful. Even in her shaking state, she somehow gave off this glowing appearance. Her hair alone seemed to shine brighter than the lamp he set nearby. Delta could do nothing but watch as she slowly stepped into the cabin, passing by him, then stopping and turning towards him once safely inside.</p><p> </p><p>	“You’re real right?” the woman said, or voice soft and teasing. Delta was wondering the same about her. He must be dreaming, but when did he fall asleep? “I was starting to think I was seeing things when I saw the lights of your cabin.”</p><p> </p><p>	Delta stood there, her words replaying over and over in his head. He wasn’t thinking about a response, but just taking in the sound of her voice, how soothing and warm it was. Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen a woman in over a year, but at that moment her words were better than any music that played from the radio. However, he soon realized that she stopped talking and was standing in front of him, waiting on his response.</p><p> </p><p>	“I-I’m real…” The only two words he could muster at the moment. The woman just smiled again in response and started to pacing around, looking around his sparse living quarters. With her back to him, he was able to clear his throat and regain his composer “Who… are you?” He hesitated to ask as if it was too personal to ask the name of the stranger who was now dripping water in his home.</p><p> </p><p>	Without turning to look at him the woman responded as she walked to the window to watch the storm, now that she was safe from its wrath,” You can call me Mila. So what do I call you, Hero? Savior? Hermit?” She turned back towards him, a small smirk paired with her playful tone of voice. Her green eyes studied him, leaving Delta feeling a little exposed and self-conscious. He averted his gaze in a much too obvious manner which only made Mila giggle.</p><p> </p><p>	“Delta....-Hey you’re dripping everywhere. Let me go get you a towel,” he took the quickest opportunity to get out of the room and out of her line of sight, booking it to his bathroom. Nothing about his tone or manner could have covered up his nerves and overall social awkwardness. He wondered why he couldn’t just act normal. “She’s just a girl,” he thought as he grabbed a bath towel from the shelf and walked back out to the front of the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>	Upon his return, however, his mystery girl was missing. Delta did a quick 360 looking to the kitchen and back to the living room but it was as if she’d vanished. If not for the pools of water on the hardwood floor, he’d have thought it was really all just a dream. He followed the trail of water to his bedroom where the door was closed, but not latched. He could still see the glow of the lantern inside squeezing through the crack. He pushed the door open quietly and peered into his room. He only caught a quick glimpse of Mila’s pale naked body from behind before he quickly shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>	His heart was racing and he stood in the darkness of the hallway staring at his feet in shock. What was she doing in his room and why was she standing there with her clothes off? Delta didn’t have much time to process what he’d seen as the doorknob started to turn from the inside and soon he was faced to forehead with Mila. She stood in the doorway, wearing one of his plaid button-up shirts that was much too large for her, but fortunately for him, it hid all her unmentionables. Before he could react, he felt the towel get pulled from his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>	“Oh thank you. I hope you don’t mind but I took it upon myself to find some dry clothes.” Mila seemed unaffected by the fact that she’d been seen so exposed. Delta hoped she was clueless to what his eyes saw and tried to brush past it despite the flush spreading across his cheeks. Mila turned back around, her bare feet gracefully moving her body to the foot of his bed, drying her hair with the towel. He watched as her delicate fingertips brushed the rough old sheets, moving up and across the quilt that was placed to the unused side of the mattress. Something about the way she moved seemed so weightless; as if gravity had less of an effect on her body.</p><p> </p><p>	Not wanting to get caught staring Delta walked in, his heavy booted footsteps cutting the silence. He walked to the open wardrobe, a few of his shirts left laying on the bottom. With little thought, he grabbed a nightshirt and pants. He forced his voice out, the silence that now surrounded the air between them made it that much more uncomfortable for him to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>	“You can have the bed. I don’t mind taking the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>	Mila shook her head, having immediate disapproval of the sleeping arrangement, “You’re much too tall to cramp yourself onto that tiny loveseat. Besides, I showed up unexpectedly. The couch will be perfectly fine,” and before Delta could put in his own rebuttal, Mila was already making off with the quilt from his bed and walking to the doorway, confidence springing from every step. Delta could do nothing more than shake her head as she left. He felt a small smile pull at the side of his lips, starting to find this girl's upbeat and unstoppable attitude amusing. He changed into his nightwear before quietly leaving his room to check on her before calling it a night.</p><p> </p><p>	When he peered around the corner of the hallway into the living room. Mila was already laying on the couch, covering her tiny frame under the heavy blanket. She wasn’t wrong. Her small body fit quite well on the couch, as opposed to his long lanky legs which he could picture hanging over the arms of the seat. Seeing that the girl was settled in and asleep, he returned to his room, keeping the door cracked open, in case Mila called for him… Or in case another mysterious woman would decide to come knocking on his door again. One girl was more than enough for him, and after crawling into bed, he killed the flame in his lamp, leaving his questions to ask Mila for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the following morning after Delta's encounter with the mysterious Mila. He's ready to get answers about this girl and who she really is when...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The devils gonna set me free”</p><p>	For someone who was always early to rise right alongside the sun every morning, Delta found himself rudely awoken by its bright light hitting his eyelids. He rolled over with a displeased groan, followed quickly by a gasp as he shot up in his bed. His mind immediately remembered the night’s events, too vivid to be a dream.</p><p>	The house stood silent, making him wonder if his late-night guest already left. With soft setting footstep, he made his way to the living room, slowly peeking around the wall to the couch where he last saw her. All evidence that Mila was indeed not a dream was there; the unfolded blanket, his shirt left discarded on the floor near the couch. The only proof he was missing was Mila. Of course, she must have left. The storm cleared and Delta could hear the birds singing the song of good weather from outside. He couldn’t deny the disappointment that followed, and the regret that followed from not making the most of the short staying company he had. He thought himself silly, thinking anything more was going to happen. The woman probably has a family, a home, and a job to get to. Speaking of which Delta needed to start getting ready and heading out to the ranch.</p><p>	With his jacket slipped over his arms, and his hat hiding most of his black hair and face, he stepped outside onto his porch. The air was cool, and there were still droplets of dew left on the grass despite the sun now shining with all its pride as if trying to overcompensate for the horrid storm that previously took over the sky. It was a morning like any other. With any luck, Delta would be able to put last night's events behind him like it never happened; a bad habit that would surely come back to haunt him one day. But for today, it was time to get Lynx and make an honest living.</p><p>	His hoofed companion Lynx, although gorgeous with his dapple grey coat and calm eyes, was nothing more than a cocky asshole of a horse. His intelligence and grace were always countered by his unruly habit of biting, bucking, and head-butting. Even throughout the stallion's lifetime of knowing his human, the bond that formed between them was not much more than an agreement that benefited both the equality stubborn parties.</p><p>Delta approached his horse who greeted him with perked forward ears and his head bobbing up and down in anticipation. He reached under Lynx’s neck to untie the rope that kept him stationary under his tree. With the lead undone, Delta led his horse down the beaten path connecting his house hidden in the woods, to the wide-open fields that the valley had to offer. Once at the opening of the trees, Delta unclipped the lead from Lynx’s harness and the horse galloped into the tall grass, leaving a clear path of stomped-on grass behind him.</p><p>Lynx’s true nature shined when he was let loose to roam and graze. No amount of domestication or training could ever rid the stallion from his instinct to run wild. The horse eventually slowed to a trot until he found a place to graze meeting his standards. Delta watched his companion graze on the hay which shined golden under the light of the sun. The striking color and the way the wind made each strand move endlessly, reminded him of the golden locks Mila had. Even though her hair was damp and the room was dark, he could only imagine how bright it must shine when hit by the sun's rays.</p><p>With a slight shake of his head, Delta tried to rid his mind from thinking about her. Mila was gone, nothing more than a scribble in the book of his life. She was a surprise, a change of pace, but like anything good in his life, it was only temporary. It would be best that he pretended it was all just a dream. He found it easier to believe that, than to think he’d ever see the golden-haired girl who suddenly found her way to his doorstep. </p><p>After a morning graze, Delta whistled, calling his rambunctious stead back, clipping the lead back to his harness, and mounting the horse. Delta was never one to ride with the safety of tack, and lynx wouldn’t let a saddle on his back regardless. The two together riding were what to be expected by a self-taught city-boy turned cowboy, riding a barely tamed horse, amusing… to say the least. Delta’s riding was far from perfect but the two managed some form of unspoken communication and understanding when it came to work. </p><p>The duo met with the rest of the team, heading out to find a herd of wild horses. Delta's work consisted mostly of helping lead horses to the ranch to then be trained or sold to the highest bidder. Delta didn’t fully agree with catching and selling off such majestic and wild creatures, but he knew he couldn’t speak when the stallion he rode was one of those wild beasts at one time. He needed the money, and his horse seemed to like the job. Delta often thought Lynx may have been a herding dog in his past life seeing as how much the stallion loved to chase his fellow equines. </p><p>The fast-paced nature of the job still wasn’t enough to keep his mind from veering back to Mila. He began to worry about where she might be. What if she never made it out of the woods? What if she’d gotten hurt, or attacked by an animal. Nature is hardly forgiving, and Mila being such a delicate-looking woman, only made him more convinced that she got into trouble. </p><p>“I’ll do a quick look around the area,” he thought to himself as he trotted alongside the last group of horses to be penned up,” If I don’t find her, I’ll consider her gone, and safe.”</p><p>He grabbed his day’s pay after finishing work and began the ride back home, sun setting sun beaming down on his back. With a quick ride around his property upon arrival, his search came up empty. He tried to find some comfort in not finding the woman’s body dumped on the ground under the trees. As Lynx walked up to his tree and stopped, Delta slid off, tying the lead to the trunk, giving the horse a few good pats for a job well done, and walking into his empty cabin. He’d always come home to a quiet, lonesome cabin, but that evening he felt he’d walk inside to have it seem more baron than before.</p><p>That however, was not the case tonight. As he opened the door and let himself in, he grabbed his hat off his head. His hand frozen above his head as his eyes took notice of an unnatural glow in the living room. Before him, sitting on his couch next to the neatly folded blankets from last night was Mila. Her eyes locked onto his, her blonde hair lit up by the lamp burning behind her, and she seemed a little amused by how white his face turned. Delta lowered his hat onto its hook slowly, almost as if he was trying not to spook a deer.</p><p>Mila stood up and waltzed over to him, helping him pull off his jacket before he knew what she was doing,”I was starting to wonder if you’d be back before sundown. Where were you all day?” Her voice filled his ears with its warm tone, almost soothing his nerves in a way.</p><p>“Uh, w-work,” He struggled to get the words out, nearly forgetting where he was all day, then wondered where the hell she was too,” Wait, where were YOU?” He turned towards her, trying to look stern and serious as if she owed him an explanation.</p><p>Mila hung his jacket up before walking to the kitchen,” Can’t a lady have her secrets?” she glanced back to see his unsatisfied expression and rolled her eyes playfully “I went for a stroll after waking up early this morning. I was unable to sleep. Came back and you and your horse were gone.”</p><p>Delta felt stupid. Stupid and relieved at the very least.</p><p>	Mila was already pouring a stew into some bowls she fished out of the cabinets. Only now could Delta smell the savory aroma that was in the air since the moment he walked in. Mila places the bowls down on each side of his small wooden table and sat down in one of the seats. She clasped her hands together and rested her arms on the surface, “Care to join me?”</p><p>	Without hesitation, he grabbed the other seat. Mila waited and watched until he took the first take. Following the pleased look that grew on Delta's face, Mila began to eat the modest meal with him. Delta never had anyone cook a hot meal for him before, not even at the orphanage. He never knew just a small gesture could bring such pleasure and comfort to his life. He kept glancing up at her as he ate, as if scared she might disappear before him again. Thoughts like that made him not want to fall asleep again or else she might slip away for good. On the other hand he barely knew this woman, and she surely had her own life to get back to. </p><p>	“So what kind of work do you do?” Mila finally spoke when she finished her bowl. It caught Delta off guard, and with a spoon full of stew in his mouth.</p><p>	“Hrrrd hrrsses,” He said, then swallowed and repeated clearer, “I herd horses. Wild ones. I help catch them to sell.”</p><p>	“That sounds… cruel. Horses born in the wild shouldn’t be penned up, broken, and sold to the highest bidder” Mila’s tone was more matter-of-fact than scolding.</p><p>	“I‘d agree, but that would also make me a hypocrite seeing as my own horse came from the wild,” Delta retorted. He knew it was wrong, but he never was around anyone who made him feel guilty for it until now, “If I could get by without the help of the ranch, I wouldn’t go back. I’m not proud of my job, but it keeps me alive and my mind busy.”</p><p>	Not wanting to talk more about it, Delta stood up, grabbing both bowls and walking to the sink. Mila turned in her chair to look at him, his back facing her, “You mean you aren’t out here living off the land like a hermit?” she poked a little fun at him.</p><p>	“That’s the goal. The city-boy in me just isn’t prepared for that level of isolation. I’m still learning what it means to live out in the woods. Haven’t passed my lumberjack 101 course,” he threw a little sarcasm back her way, which she rolled her eyes at.</p><p>	“What brings a “city-boy” out here?” she prodded.</p><p>	Delta finished rinsing the dishes and turned to face her, “Why does anyone drop everything and go to live in a cabin in the woods? I’m a coward, and cowards run and hide from their problems.”</p><p>	“Must be a pretty big problem, and one I won’t be able to squeeze out of you tonight,” Mila decided for herself not to look too far down the rabbit hole and got up, planning to get some sleep on the couch. Before she could approach the sofa, Delta spoke up, “My bed. You can take my bed tonight. I’ll sleep out here.”</p><p>	Mila simply smiled and headed towards the bedroom instead but paused before disappearing behind the wall, “Don’t worry, I’m a coward too,” then she turned in for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>